La mantita de Naraku
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Ser un muchacho de diecisiete años no te excluye de apreciar "algo", sobre todo cuando tiene forma de mandril y es felpudo. Claro, siempre y cuando ese "algo" no se lo regalen a tu hermano menor.


_InuYasha & cia. No me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta locura es sin animo de lucro y espero Rumiko-sensei me perdone por esto._

* * *

— ¿Se te ha perdido algo, Naraku? —pregunto Kagura sutilmente, sin poder esconder la satisfacción del momento.

Su primo dejo de revolver la ropa del cajón y lo cerro lentamente. Suspiró aliviado al saber que solo era otra broma fallida de Kagura; acaso ella no conocía el significado de la palabra "disimular", fácilmente podía darse cuenta de que sabía exactamente que buscaba, aunque no lo aceptara.

— ¿Qué podría necesitar el gran Naraku? —

La interrogación, lanzada con soberbia hacía la pelinegra, quedo rondando en el aire un par de minutos hasta que los labios de Kagura explotaron en una carcajada. A su parecer Naraku se veía ridículo intentando hacerse el macho, cuando bien sabia ella que era lo que buscaba y como le preocupaba su paradero, era ella quien más estaba disfrutando del momento; bueno, después de Akago.

Naraku lanzo un bufido, su prima lo irritaba bastante y si estaba jugando con él más le valía que se preparase.

—No te hagas la tonta, sabes que se lo que sabes que no quiero decir. Así que solo dime donde esta —exigió amenazante Naraku, sabiendo que tenía todas las de ganar contra Kagura—. Espero que tú no hayas tenido un impulso de idiotez.

—Bueno, no te preocupes por tu "mantita" —Empezó a decir Kagura, aparentando naturalidad y controlando otra carcajada involuntaria al ver la cara de terror que puso Naraku al enterarse del paradero de su más preciado tesoro—. Ahora que eres todo un hombre, inteligente y sagaz como insinúas siempre, no te preocupara saber que tu madre se la ha regalado a Akago.

_Maldita sabandija, esa manta en mía._

—Y, cambiando de tema —prosiguió Kagura sin prestar atención a las maldiciones que estaba lanzando por lo bajo su primo—, mi tía te espera en el living.

Naraku corrió hacia donde su madre, maldiciendo a Akago por haber nacido, y Kagura pudo soltarse a reír, por fin el bastardo le pagaba todas sus bromas, aunque no hubiese sido su idea, estaba feliz de que funcionara.

—Mi amor, me alegra que estés aquí —dijo la madre de Naraku en cuanto lo vio aparecer en la escalera—. Tengo que irme a recoger a Kanna y Hadukoshi del campamento, así que cuida de Akago mientras vuelvo. Atiende bien a Kagura y no intentes hacerla rabiar, está aquí de vacaciones, no para que tú le hagas bromas. El bebé quedo en su cuarto, creo que aun duerme, le di tu vieja manta con forma de mandril, creo que no te va a molestar, ya tienes diecisiete, estas muy grande para esas cosas. Cuando el niño despierte le preparas su fórmula.

—Claro —acepto con hastió el muchacho, reparando como su madre terminaba de calzarse los zapatos y salía—. Donde estará la sabandija con mi mantita, ¡allí voy "Saru-chan"!

Ni bien escucho a su madre cerrar la puerta del jardín cuando corrió al pequeño cuarto del segundo piso donde dormía su hermano. Iba tomar su manta, mientras el otro dormía, saldría del cuarto y él tendría de nuevo a su preciosa "mantita" entre sus manos. Lo que no esperaba era ver a Akago, sentado en su pequeño corral, mordiendo el rostro azulado y felpudo del trozo de tela.

_Mocoso del demonio, eso es mío, nadie tiene derecho a morderlo._

—Creo que eso es mío —hablo amigablemente tomando la manta—, así que devuélvemelo —al tirar de ella, él esperaba que su hermano la soltara con facilidad, pero lo que comenzó fue una pelea, fuerza contra astucia. Akago había mordido tan fuerte la pequeña capucha de la manta que ahora su hermano mayor no podía soltarla. Además se había enrollado el mismo en ella de una forma poco convencional que imposibilitaba su escape.

—Deja de morderla, mocoso. Es mía.

—Peleando con Akago, eso es bajo, incluso para ti —Y lo que le faltaba al día, Kagura burlándose de su condición. Pensándolo bien, era natural que se burlara, por la posición en que estaba debía verse muy ridículo.

—Ven ayúdame —ordeno Naraku—. Este tonto no la quiere soltar.

Kagura ya se iba a quejar por esa orden, exponiendo, con seguridad, el hecho de que ella no era su sirvienta, pero al escuchar la leve y gutural mención de la palabra «tonto» en los labios de Akago la sorprendió. De inmediato rodo los ojos: —Que gran ejemplo eres, la primera palabra de tu hermano menor fue "tonto". Eres un completo imbécil.

—Imbécil —repitió Akago.

De no ser porque el niño empezó a repetir todas las maldiciones de sus mayores ellos habrían tenido una larga y tendida discusión, pero eso no importaba, ni la discusión ni las palabras que Akago repitiese, Naraku lo único que esperaba era recuperar a su querido "saru-chan". Esa manta era, probablemente, la única cosa a la cual amaba de verdad y no quería dejársela a su insoportable hermano menor, mucho menos si Kagura estaba para presenciarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces halo fuertemente de la manta, sin importarle que, tal vez, los pequeños dientes de su hermano fueran dañados, para su suerte no fue así. Pero si le causó un gran agujero a su manta de mandril justo tras la capucha.

— ¡Arruinaste a Saru-chan! —Grito Naraku desequilibradamente, tomando a su hermano por un tobillo y zarandeándolo. Su prima no podía creerlo.

—Lo mataras —Agregó Kagura bastante exaltada, pero luego se tranquilizó al ver que el niño se reía de las idioteces de Naraku y trataba de molestarlo.

«Tonto, tonto» repetía el niñito sin prestar atención a las injurias que propiciaba contra él.

—Cállate Kagura, tu no entiendes.

—La verdad que no, es raro verte perder el control. Aunque es de admitir qué es bastante divertido —se sinceró Kagura, acudiendo a analizar al pequeño, que ya Naraku había dejado en paz—. Además le llamaste Saru-chan, es patético, bastante patético.

Al perecer él ya había recuperado su compostura, porque al escuchar que era patético, seguido de una estrepitosa carcajada, saltó de inmediato: —No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así —su índice apuntaba a la cara de la muchacha mientras su rostro demostraba bastante rabia—, no sabes de lo que soy capaz, deja de burlarte de mí, ya lo he soportado bastante —de la nada saco una sonrisa y apunto—. Ahora hazme el favor y cose a Saru-chan, se buena chica.

—Yo no soy costurera —se quejó su prima, tirándole a la cara la manta destruida que él había puesto en su mano.

De donde había recobrado su humor habitual, era algo que quizás no pudiera responder Kagura, pero lo que si podía responder era ¿Cómo se iba a vengar?, pues en cuanto se volvió a negar a coser al estúpido mandril su queridísimo primo extrajo un par de pendientes de su bolsillo.

— ¿Acaso estos no son tuyos? —Pregunto bastante divertido, agitándolos suavemente— Arréglame a Saru-chan y tu tendrás de nuevo tus piedritas de jade.

* * *

**Hello! Si alguien leyó esto y me quiere matar, esta en todo su derecho, pero, si por el contrario, les ha gustado, deben, como obligación moral, dejarme un review.**

**Por otro lado les explico que significa saru-chan: Pequeño mono. ****Pensé que sería perfecto debido a que era una pequeña manta que conservaba desde su niñez.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Sayonara n_n**

**Pd: Recuerden dejar el review.**


End file.
